


【橘农】春风十里

by Civilization



Category: Nineprecent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 所以男朋友那方面太强，到底要怎么办啊？





	【橘农】春风十里

陈立农醒过来的时候感觉后面的肿涨感还没有消失，一侧身发现林彦俊的东西竟然还插在他身体里。

 

唔……烂人！

 

抬腰想把身子抽出来的时候那东西反而因为一点点摩擦又开始蠢蠢欲动。林彦俊皱着眉睁开眼睛，就看到陈立农红着一张脸正在抬腰往出挪动，

啧，不乖。  
林彦俊一把搂住某人正在挪动的腰坏心地往下一摁腰上一顶。  
满意地听到了一声急促的呻吟。

陈立农感觉身体里的器官突然坚挺了起来，开始变得灼热滚烫，觉得自己仿佛是在玩火自焚。

完蛋惹……

“唔，彦俊……”陈立农推推已经覆在他身上的人，没想到乱摸的手又给干柴填了一把大火。林彦俊彻底硬了……

“唔彦，彦俊，唔有通告啦！！！”身下的人满脸通红，一边应承着他密集的亲吻一边扯着嗓子喊，来回推拒之间，性器又在他身体里被摩擦地胀大了一圈。

“哈啊，林彦俊，快出去！我真的有工作！”

“不要。”嘴唇又挪到柔软的耳垂，小心翼翼地含在嘴里，舌尖灵巧地挑拨，陈立农的身子迅速地又红了一层。

“嗯，有，有电话……”  
林彦俊嘴上动作不停，伸手去勾手机，没有递给陈立农，摁了接听键直接放在陈立农耳边，饶有兴致地看着满脸通红的陈立农，

“HEY这里是你的快乐病毒LilGhost宝贝，李弄你好了没啊！老大说马上就出发！！”  
林彦俊隔得老远都听见炮仗精操着一口东北腔喊的老大声，把手机挪得离陈立农耳朵稍微远了一点，腰上缓慢地用力，埋在深处浅浅地磨。

陈立农瞪了他一眼，嘴上还要喘息着答复小鬼“好了好了，我马上收拾下，啊！”林彦俊恶趣味地用力顶了一下，顶得陈立农毫无防备地尖叫出声，“怎么了啊你没事吧，李弄李弄？？呼叫李弄？？”

小鬼话还没说完陈立农就匆匆挂了电话，林彦俊知道玩的过分了，把脸凑过去吻吻陈立农的眼睛就松开了手。

退出来的时候带出了一股还温热的液体，陈立农红着脸扶着腰起床去卫生间清理洗漱，站起来的时候后面紧缩了一下，白色液体潺潺地一股接着一股顺着腿根往下流。

这个混蛋！！！

林彦俊坐在床上看着陈立农的背影和两条长腿间淫靡的风景咽了咽口水，低头看看自己，可怜自己的小兄弟还硬梆梆的挺着……

陈立农工作回来房间还暗着，林彦俊大概是出去了还没回来，他把随身的包挂在衣架上进卫生间卸妆洗澡。

林彦俊是被哗哗的水声弄醒的，难得他今天休息在宿舍呆着补眠，顶着起床气睁开眼的时候发现整个屋子都很暗，意识到应该是已经很晚，陈立农赶完活动回来了。

林彦俊揉揉眼睛爬起来，慢悠悠地踱到卫生间去解手，眼睛却很自觉地一直往陈立农身上瞟，宽肩窄腰，翘臀长腿，还没有完整的腹肌，但是已经开始初现隐约的线条，林彦俊边欣赏边想，嗯，我的人，比例确实一等一的好。  
陈立农一转身就看见林彦俊用赤裸裸的眼神在打量他，吓得手一抖，“干嘛啦你！”  
“唔，”林彦俊觉得陈立农这个问题十分的有深度，于是也不在意自己还穿着睡衣，就一脚迈进了浴室，“操你。”

“不要啦好累，”陈立农生无可恋地仰着头，疲惫的挂在林彦俊的手臂里又懒得挣扎。  
淋浴的水柱浇在两人身上，林彦俊扶好怀里的人，蹲下身去侍候他。  
“唔～”陈立农微微眯着眼睛被抵在瓷砖上，器官被包裹在温暖口腔里，愉悦感很明显，他在林彦俊卖力的抚慰下慢慢抬起了头，林彦俊见势头不错，伸出手指开始扩张后面。

“哈啊，去，去床上。”  
“就在这儿～”

林彦俊站起身把人翻过去压在墙壁上，冰凉的瓷砖把怀里的人刺激的一个激灵，他抬手掰过少年的下颌，对着湿润的下唇一口咬了上去，  
“唔唔唔恋俊里四狗嘛！”陈立农吃痛口齿不清的骂，还没说出下句就被林彦俊死死封住了唇，  
手掌握着少年的臀，用力拍了一下，肉上立刻显出五条红凛凛的印子，

“早上没吃饱，现在要好好喂饱我。”

话音未落手指就插进了已经有些湿润的穴口，挑衅似的在里面肆意搅弄，后穴慢慢变得泥泞，肠肉不舍的咬着手指，  
林彦俊轻哼了一声，把被肠液打的湿淋淋的手指伸到少年面前，“累了？明明精神的很哦～”

“哈彦俊～”穴口被扩张得松软，艳红地一张一合，林彦俊扶着红的像一只虾子的年轻身体，用硬挺的下身在那人腿根来回抽插，手揉捏着少年胸前的敏感点，提起来坏心眼地用指尖揉搓，  
“彦俊……彦俊……唔……”陈立农被刺激的不行，伸手顺着林彦俊的腰线去寻肉棒，林彦俊扣住他的手反剪在腰后，

“小野猫，要干嘛？嗯？”  
“嗯～进来～进来～～”  
“进哪去？”林彦俊在他耳边呵气，伸出舌尖去描绘陈立农的耳廓，惹得怀里的人又一阵急促喘息。

“哼啊……干……干我～”陈立农本来就累的不行，现在更是眼睛都睁不开，放任自己陷在情欲里沉沦。

林彦俊咬着陈立农的后颈一只手抬起他的大腿摆出适合操弄的姿势，扶着性器抵上穴口，腰一用力一插到底，  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”怀里的人仰起头开始呻吟，林彦俊侧头含住那人突出的喉结，吮吸挑弄，身下不停摆腰奋力地顶弄，囊袋拍在臀部发出响亮的拍击声。

“啊彦俊！哈太深了！啊啊啊啊太～深了～啊”

少年被顶弄的连话都说不完整，林彦俊旁若无人更加卖力的冲刺，肉棒在股间不停进出，带出晶亮的液体，从腿根顺着大腿流到脚踝，  
“爽么…”林彦俊一边抵着少年的G点不停顶弄一边俯在耳边问，陈立农的身体他再熟悉不过，怀里的人开始不停颤抖，

“啊啊啊啊啊彦俊啊啊啊～”  
“爽不爽？”  
“爽呃……爽爽爽啊啊啊”

林彦俊又开始加大马力狠狠捣弄已经松软的不行的后穴，陈立农整个腰都软了，靠身后的人和墙壁撑着才没滑下去。

林彦俊想要抱起陈立农实在是有些困难，少年已经比他高出半个头，

“陈立农，你以后不准喝牛奶！”  
“唔～啊啊为啊森莫嗯啊啊啊？”  
“要喝，只能喝我的！听见没！”林彦俊腰上狠狠一顶，把人顶的往前一耸。

“啊听见了听见了！”陈立农摇着头已经到了崩溃边缘，根本没听懂林彦俊在说什么，林彦俊勾起嘴角掰着陈立农的长腿，让肉棒进出得更容易，高速地抽弄起来。

陈立农已经完全动弹不动了，昏昏沉沉地靠在林彦俊身上感觉后穴被一股炙热填满，林彦俊粗长的性器退了出来，合不拢的穴口浸在浓稠的精液里，下意识地来回收缩，

陈立农迷糊间感觉后边又再一次被撑开，灼热坚挺的东西又大开大合地抽动起来。  
浴室里水汽氤氲，肉体碰撞的声音绵绵不绝。

 

陈立农睁开眼的时候怀疑自己还在过昨天，林彦俊的东西依旧埋在他身体里，腰像是被折断了一样，胸前有密集斑驳的红色吻痕。

这家伙，真是属狗的吧！

纵是陈立农再傻，为了不重蹈昨天早上的覆辙也不敢再随便乱动。  
但是夹着就很不舒服啊！！

他躺在床上闭着眼睛想或许应该去网路上匿名问一下，  
男朋友那方面太强，到底要怎么办啊？


End file.
